Game 6 - The Hand of the Kami
__NOEDITSECTION__ Game 6 starts as the players meet again, this time at Mori Ayori, on the shore of the Riku Wakabe, Where the Rivers Sink. Scene One - Introducing Shunko Nori The PCs leave Mori Ayori for Unagi when a skiff is sent for them. Päf quickly realizes that the captain is more than he lets on and invites him to come clean. The captain reveals himself to be Shunko Nori , an agent of Sweet Capucine personnaly sent for them. Scene Two - Aleia Jakta'Es On their way to Unagi , while still on theRiku Wakabe , the PCs come across a strong and exquisite wooden raft on which is a stange woman, Aleia Jakta'Es , introducing herself as an associate of Balzeridon . She is ecstatic about finally getting to meet the group and immediatly starts to ramble on about opportunities, possibilities, Fate, and how completely overjoyed she is. She greets the group as "6 of the 10", a group come together by no fortuitous event, which raises some questions. She then explains that the Word of Damunostera says: "... and when three times thirteen Kami will have died, ten Suns will walk the Land . Five from its womb and five from beyond, ten Suns will roam the Land ''." Confirning they are indeed six Solar Exalted, fitting the prophecy, they press her for more. Aleia tells them what she can, but wonders why Lady Wisdom , Daimyo of their Clan, hasn't told them about this already. There are, or will soon be, 10 Solars in Gozeiki no Bano Kami Kantaro . It is no coincidence; it has been arranged, and Damunostera saw it. That six of them are Void Monkey is no happenstance either, Lady Wisdom had a hand in it. Lord Humble is a Solar of the Zenith caste, and Bayushi Satsuro , the Young Wolf, a Solar of an undetermined caste (though, by all probability, a Night caste). Two Solars haven't manifested yet, or are keeping a very low profile. Lady Wisdom knows all of this, and maybe more. It is determined that Aleia would seek a way for the group to get their hands on the Word of Damunostera, thought to be currently located in the Celestial City of Yu-Shan, and find if there is a hidden hand at work, a reason and a will behind their story. Scene Three - Eating with the Monkeys On the evening of their arrival at Unagi , a dinner gala is held at the Void Monkey estates. Hosting it is Sweet Capucine , Daimyo of House Simian , attended by the rising courtier Koriko and Nil Bonobo , the Examplar of Wood . Chikût Seimi , Mantle of Whispers ' administrator, made a brief apparition and presented him, and the rest of the Clan , with his wards; Asaria and Rozotan of the Jenk Family . With everyone seated, Oni Tanari , the mysterious and elusive Annointed , made her entrance, bringing with her unease and whispers. During the festivities, Koriko approached Testost about the challenge he issued her father, General Ko Mandur . Testost showed ''some openness, but definitely did not intend to simply let the matter go. They parted, with Koriko unsatisfied and Testost somewhat amused. Master Éobé'Kanbaku of the Void Monkey Clan Dojo was glad to see Testost again so soon after their short time training together, along with his fellow sifu at the Dojo , Master Kitsune . But it is on Runn that his attention turned, as he appoached him and invited him to sped some time at the Clan Dojo the perfect his arts. The invitation fell on deaf ears, as the conversation turned quickly towards topics where Runn and Master Éobé'Kanbaku 's views differ widely, that of the importance and value (or lack of) of the Humbles . Bonobo was happy for the chance to have a conversation with Päf , whom he promptly invited to spend a season or two at the Temple of the Kami , in order to "learn the Way , and the rituals and prayers one of his abilities is expected to know". To his delight, Päf was very open to this prospect and agreed. Master Kitsune and Päf introduced themselves to Oni Tanari and told her about Fahris Shod and his recent actions. She did not seem surprised, or even much bothered, by the revelations but declared that she would see to it. The subject then veered to their encounter with Zül , and how the Heart of Slaughter is flawed or damaged in some way, allowing the dead lord to interract with the world. Her attention was clearly piqued, but interrest turned to worry when the group told her that the gem had been left in Lady Wisdom 's hands at Nime-Yu . She soon excused herself and left, and was not to be seen again at the following event and ceremonies. Scene Four - Raya Met Again Scene Five - The Panolpy Scene Six - The Five Fingers List of notable attendees. Some of the attendees include: From the First House *Queen Kachiko, Voice of the Kami and widow of King-Kami Hantei *Gunzen Rosüs, First House champion, replacing Grand Master Shoei *Ambroise St-Bierr , House Gaijin Daimyo *Sepun Bake , House Sepun Daimyo *Otomo Benzoei , Master of Coin *Master Kosume , of the First House Clan Dojo From the Iron Crane *Kakita "Shock" Nori, Iron Crane champion *Kakita Miruki , House Kakita Daimyo *Toshimoko Ruki , Voice of the Elements *The Pinnacle of Honor , Doji Hanaka , High Templar *The Pinnacle of Faith , Doji Ramada , High Templar *Doji Nesis , Grand Artist of P'rg Rock From the Jade Lion *King Scorch , Jade Lion Clan Daimyo *Akodo Scarback, Jade Lion champion *Matsu Tsumo , House Matsu Daimyo *Grand Master Hadoken , of the Kenshu Dojo *Grand Marshal Tao, Grand Marshal of the Bronze Magistrates *The Pinnacle of Duty , Mirumoto Mirukipu , High Templar From the Ember Wolf *Bayushi Kosovo, Ember Wolf champion, replacing Bayushi Karnak *Bayushi Santaro , Master of Whispers *Bayushi Asaki , the Forsaken Princess *Shinjo "Wide-Eyed" Hiraz From the Guild of Guilds *Factol Roan , Factol of the Guild of Guilds *Rao Ma, Guild of Guilds champion *Sister Plüme, Factor of the Guild of Smiths *Brother Him Other Guests of Note *Lord Humble, independant champion *Grand Watcher Uatu Day 3 - The Tournament Here be fighting. Category:Game Category:Game 6